


Sleeping Beauty

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Become Human, Books, F/M, Night, Other, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Slow Burn, human/android, human/machine, lovestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: Connor watches over the Reader at Nights.Inspired by "Deviant Behavior" written by the lovely Precursor who created this masterpiece <3The Story takes Place between chapter 11 & 12 of 'Deviant Behavior'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> November 7th, 2038  
> AM 4:18:27

Connor looked down on the book which laid on his folded legs and studied every single word of it.

The deeper and complex meaning behind each sentence was trying to be decoded by his programm.

He sat on the floor trying not to disturb the Officer’s sleep.  
His eyes left his current book and he looked to his side.  
His eyes catched the neat pile of books which he read in the latest hours.

Most of thise books had been about Philosophy.  
She loved Philosophy … another fact he added to his list … a list about everything he knew about her…

His eyes went to the female human sleeping on the couch in this pretty luxurious living room of her penthouse.  
Another mystery about her he tried to solve.

The bright moonlight shined through the windows to crawl over her skin… her figure seemed to shimmer in the silvery light.  
His list had been pretty short to be honest.

Most of her identity was hidden behind a huge WITSEC file.  
What he knew about her was she was an Officer of the Detroit Poilce Department.  
Her badge number was 5649.  
She moved to Detroit out – of – state, unknown how many years ago.  
Her previous partner had been Anthony Deckart who deceased three months ago on the same rooftop she nearly lost her life.  
Nowadays her partner was Officer Chris Miller, the former partner of Detective Reed.  
They both seemed to make a great team. 

His work with Lieutenant Anderson was not making any progress.

Connor would feel kind of jealous about their companionship, if it would be possible for him to feel emotions.

Her files told about multiple disciplinary coachings but Captain Fowler seemed to value her ability to draw the right conclusions on different cases she worked on and the passion she put into everthing she did.  
A fire which seemed to enlighten everything.  
Calling her on more than one occassion the best cop in the DPD.

But there had been a few information he observed himself.

For example her recklessness which left her hurt many times.  
She was curious and intelligent.  
She was stubborn and her inner workings were most of the time to complicated for him to understand.

She appreciated art… even calling a real Manfred her own.

And of course her love for books … all those stories and different perspectives of the universe he read about the last hours starting with “’The Nicomachean Ethics,' by Aristotle.  
With every book he finished he believed to understand her more… even if it was just a little bit …

 

And she was different from every other human he interacted before… 

 

Her facial expression towards him was friendly and kind … she gifted him with her honest smiles and sometimes … every once in a while … her smile seemed to reach her eyes and her cheeks were tinted in a sheer pink colour. 

 

And she found him aesthetically pleasing … his LED flickered a few times …

 

His eyes were still laying on her sleeping form embraced by the shimmering light on the moon.  
She seemed so fragile how she was laying there, her eyes closed and her chest moving up and down in a slow pace.

She was so peaceful.

Just by looking at her his hyperactive inner workings were calming down.

He had to admit he also found her aesthetically pleasing.

Edgar Allan Poe said, „There is no exquisite beauty… without some strangeness in the proportion“. 

Connor understood the meaning behind those inked words.

Every single flaw of her just increased her beauty as far as he was able to understand it.

He was not familiar with the concept of beauty in general.  
He only knew that beauty is in the eye oft he beholder.

If Connor had to descripe what he thought was beautiful the first image which crossed his mind was..

….

 

….Her? …

 

.....

 

His LED turned red …his eyes blincked in a fast pace….

Connnor closed the book in his hand and laid it next to him.  
He stood up onto his feet and slowly walked over to her, aware not to wake her up.

He kneeled on the floor next to her sleeping face and silently watched her.

Sleeping beauty … a storybook character of a fairy tale.  
A description which fit her perfectly.

An image of her tender smile which she gave him appeared before his eyes … he saved this image for an unknown reason.

Her relaxed face was the opposite of her face cringed in terror when he intruded into her privacy.

Her safe harbor.

He heard her crying in her bathroom. Those desperate and heart- breaking sounds.  
His programs were fully out of control… left him not sure how he should behave towards her.

He was right… she was more fragile than she would ever admit.

The last time he saw her lying in front of him was when she was shoot on that rooftop… lying in a pool of her own blood … slowly dying ….

 

Whatever can die is beautiful.

 

He slowly reached out his right hand and gently caught a strand of her hair… it felt smooth like strands of silk and he brushed his fingers slowly through it.

His hand slowly wandered down her head towards her cheek and his thumb caressed her cheekbone with light touches.

If he hadn’t been there on time she maybe would sleep forever….

Connor frowned and his artificial body stopped in his movement.

 

That was something he wouldn’t allow to happen… NEVER….

He would not allow that she got hurt again to save him.

 

Connor just wished every moment to be like this forever… 

That she was safe and sound asleep in the shining moonlight, a calming little smile on her face and with him by her side to protect her from any harm.

 

His hand moved back away from her face and he crawled back to the spot where he left his book and took it in his hand. 

He folded his legs and put the book back into his lap.

His hand reached into the pocket of his jacket and found his coin.

He took of his jacket and laid it next to him and loosened up his tie.

His fingers found the page where he left his jouney and continued reading while moving his coin over his knuckles.  
Her calm breath played the music of the night.

His eyes wandering over every written word… remeber every single one oft hem…

 

… „she was no longer the careless color of sea foam, but rather the color of snow falling on a moonlit night“….

 

Connor eyes wanderes towards the Officer again.

 

He began to understand her undying love for those books … 

 

And his own appreciation for the shining moon in a peaceful night.


	2. My Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory...  
> a far-off memory that's like a scattered dream...  
> i want to line the pieces up  
> ... yours and mine...
> 
> \- Kingdom Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 8th, 2038  
> AM 03:23:21

„We were married, once upon a time.“

 

Connor’s program repeated this sentence over and over again.  
Her choice of words made it sound like a fairy tale.  
It had been quite difficult for him not to rip out his systems just to make it stop.  
His inner workings were running wild just to imagine Elijah Kamski, the god who created him and his whole kind, the king who throned above everything and formed the world in his hands, together with the Officer, the woman, who filled all of his thoughts.

 

Her, being the Queen of hearts standing on the king’s side.  
Those man’s arms around her waist, caressing the same face he enjoyed to touch.  
His mouth gently kissing her soft lips…

 

His Thirium Pump started to work faster.

 

After she excused herself and went to sleep, Connor searched through the internet and all of his archives to find a glimpse about her marriage … her former life as Mrs. Kamski…  
He hadn’t been sure what he was exactly searching for.  
Maybe some pictures of them together? Her rare smile showing her former husband?  
Them being happy together?

 

But there had been absolutely nothing.  
A past which seemed to never existed.  
An amnesia which laid over the world, leaving Elijah Kamski as a shining star and her, his former lover, hiding from the eyes of the Hunters.

 

She had to hide because Kamski was a dangerous monster… a wolf who bared his teeth at sweet little Red Riding Hood.

 

And Lieutenant Anderson forced her back into this wolves claws.

 

Connor remembered her frightened face and her body shaking in agony after just hearing the name „Kamski“ … the fear to meet him eye to eye again…

 

He had seen her sad before to many times but he never imagined seeing her this irritated.

 

Like a lamb lead to its slaughter.  
Left with cracks in her usual intangible armor.

 

He needed to distract himself from his thoughts.

 

He took a few of her case files filled with her reasearch work in his hands and read them again.

 

She really was DPD’s best.

 

Her research was extensive and her conclusions logic and showed her admirable intelligent mind.  
She was remarkable.  
If Lieutenant Anderson were nearly as passionate as her, they would have solved the case in no time.

 

His program driving off into the depth of the case …

 

A high and sharp scream echoed through the penthouse.

 

It was the Officers voice!

 

The files slipped through his fingers on the ground as Connor ran as fast as him possible towards her bedroom.  
He forcefully pushed the door open and stepped inside her room.  
She was lying on the bed right in front of him, her face cringed in terror and sweat covering her skin.  
Her head was tossing from side to side and her whole body was shaking like a bunch of leafs.  
Her lovely lips were parted and her heartbreaking cries alternated with desperate sobbing sounds.

 

His legs moved on his own towards her trembling body and his hands reached out to her.  
Connor sat himself on the edge of her bed and pulled her upper body into a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her torso.  
She struggeled in his arms, tried to push him away from her.

 

„Get off of me!.... Stay the fuck away from me, Elijah! “, she commanded him with a small and teary voice… her fist met his chest…

 

He dropped her chin over his shoulder and started rocking her in his arms.  
In one of his archives he learned method’s of mother’s to comfort their children.

 

Her chest was pressed against his own and he felt her pulse drummed through her body.  
One of his hands was on her neck to support her head while his other hand stroked down her back and up again.

 

„Connor?“, her voice was slightly scratchy but he was relieved that she finally woke up from her nightmare.

 

„I’m here… I’ve got you … You’re going tob e okay …“.

 

He heard a small whimper and felt her teeth clattering.  
Her arms moved around his waist and she hold onto him like she was drowning.

 

He had to comfort her …. Show her she was not alone anymore … that she’ll never be alone again …

 

„Shhhhh…. I’m here“, Connor nuzzled his face against her soft cheeks.

 

He comforted her until she fell asleep because of her exhaustion.  
He laid himself down with her in a for her comfortable position.  
Her head laid on his chest and her hand clenched on his shirt.  
Connor’s hands continued to stroke her back while he rubbed off of her knots out of her shoulders until she was deep asleep.

 

Her chest was moving up and down in a slow pace and her former crying face was relaxed and peaceful.  
The feeling of her slender body in his arms was very enjoyable.  
Her scent was filling his systems was a mixture of her usual sweet smell and the sweat as a result of her nightmare.

 

He had seen her dying, he had seen her in pain but he never saw her this broken hearted and emotional hurt … her walls crushing down and buriýing her under the ruins.

 

She appeared to be tough and strong but right here in his arms she looked like a child, a small creature he dedicated his whole being to protect her.

 

Protect her from the hunter in the dark… those who were fletching their tooth in wait for his prey.

 

Protect her from his creator … Elijah Kamski.

 

And now this man tricked himself into her dreams.  
A place Connor called his own.  
She told him she always dreamed of him… how he saved her … night after night.

 

Elijah Kamski lost every right to be in this sacred place …. In her mind … in her dreams …. In her heart ….

 

Connor brushed her hair carefully out of her face and watched her sleeping face.

 

How often did she think about her ex-husband?  
And how often was she thinking about him?  
Did she compared them with each other?...

 

His system was betraying him again …. Lost in his program…

„Connor….Please don’t leave me here alone….“, her voice was small and imploring.

 

She buried her face deeper into his chest covered with artifical skin and he held her in his arms to shield her from any harm….

 

She gave him a quick … like a small breeze… kiss on his chest and she smiled … his Thiriump Pump ached inside of his chest….  
He looked into her pure and innocent sleeping face…

 

„I would enter your sleep if I could, and guard you there, and slay the thing that haunts you, as I would if it had the courage to face me in fair daylight. But I cannot come in unless you dream of me“, he whispered.

 

Yes, he would slaught all oft he hunters who pried on her life and he would start with Elijah Kamski, if he dare to threaten her again…

Connor closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts again while holding the Officer in his arms.

 

… And he hoped that maybe… just maybe… she would be dreaming only of him again …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another addition the my Connor at Night One-Shots.
> 
> This one is also dedicated to the mastermind behind 'Deviant Behavior' the amazing and lovely Precursor <3
> 
> I love you Taylor, you are the one who made this possible !
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.
> 
> P.S. Connor's Monologue at the end was inspired by Prince Lir from "The Last Unicorn".

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,
> 
> this time I wanted to write about the most adorable Android of all time.. cute sweet boi Connor.
> 
> I wondered a few times what Connor did while Phoenix is sleeping and so I got inspired for this.
> 
> I hope it brings you a little bit of joy.
> 
> This chapter was written to 'Ventus Theme- Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'.
> 
> Also most quotes and inspirations from "Deviant Behavior" I got from chapters 11, 12 & 41 (for the information about Phoenix).
> 
> Another huge inspiration this time for me was the book "The Last Unicorn" written by Peter S. Beagle (The Quote at the end *_*)
> 
> I hope I did not forget something *lol*
> 
> So Taylor this work is again dedicated to you and my Love for you, the Story and to be honest the world you mostly created (stay back David Cage another wolf is in town ^^)
> 
> See you next time <3
> 
> With all my Love 
> 
> Rebecca
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> I think I add a few chapters of the other nights to this work so stay tuned *wink*


End file.
